


小知识

by minilt



Category: minilt
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:13:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minilt/pseuds/minilt





	小知识

那些小知识

1、精液温度？  
精液是凉的，凉的，凉的！！！不是滚烫的！！！！  
为什么呢？阴囊是在身体外面，男人发育有一环就是阴囊沉降，目的是让精子的温度比身体低，精子和身体的温度必须少2-4度，精子才能健康。  
什么滚烫的精液，怕是烧死了吧，我每次看到都虎躯一震，非常出戏。

2、精液颜色？  
精子完全成熟要三个月左右，但是每天都在产生精子，如果长时间不排出的话，是带点黄色的黏稠状，正常不频繁性生活是乳白色，如果射多了没存货了透明的（基本都是浆液了），如果有病是会射出血精的。

3、一夜几次？  
射完的男人是有不应期的，也叫贤者时间，一般小说里面写1-3次我都可以接受，一夜七次我就要雷飞了，有没有呢？有！我听说过，我们急诊收过，大龄处男搞了一晚上搞成了急性肾衰竭，我师兄原话是“把这辈子性生活都过完了”。

4、前列腺高潮？  
这个问题好像有点大，我慢慢讲。  
在内科学？（我真的已经不记得了）体格检查里面讲到了前列腺按摩，我当时看了也是虎躯一震，心想卧槽太牛逼了，上帝给男人开了这么一扇bug窗。具体手法我就不写了，大概意思是检查前列腺（前列腺液是否健康），前列腺按摩五分钟差不多就能出了。

每个男人对前列腺接受度不一样，有人觉得“卧槽真他妈的邪恶啊啊啊疼死了”，有人觉得“有点羞耻，但是还是能接受”，有人觉得“啊啊啊我爽死了我要弯了”……所以我认为1、0并不是什么奇葩原因划分的，很多时候就是男人前列腺有没有快感决定了。  
有些人有痔疮有脱肛有肛瘘，你叫人家怎么做0啊！！！怕不是重口味！

我有两个gay蜜（关系非常好），一个0.8，一个是0.5，他们跟我说，他们觉得纯1不现实，纯0是可以的，基本上gay都是0.几，因为前列腺行不行都是探索出来的，当然他们也说“直男”为了好奇跟gay搞，基本上是做1，但是更多的是撸和口。  
当然我那个0.8gay蜜跟我说，0靠后面高潮真的非常非常非常少见，一般来说心理高潮大于生理高潮。（他的原话）  
所以不要比性快感这种东西，我觉得是不可以量化的。

当然我可以肯定告诉你们，毒品的快感比性高潮快感高100倍——一个来自麻醉科基友的感慨。

5、纯0？  
纯0，尤其是母0，骚0，在我看来，多半是性别认知障碍一类，我周围就有挺多，还有伪娘，也有准备变性的，他们把自己当女人，白眼翻的贼6，diss男人女人也是各种金桔，口无遮拦，这种人我都不把当成gay，所以想想纯1难求，大概是这种人比较多吧。  
这种就是把自己当女人，跟女人争风吃醋，举止偏女性化，也会撒娇，就真男人，就算是gay也是个男人啊！  
所以很多小说里面把0写的跟女人一样，在我看来就是性别认知障碍，男男言情罢辽。  
顺便我0.8gay蜜表示呵呵绝对不会碰骚0的，他宁可找飞机杯搞定，也是非常的有原则了。

6、gay是天生的吗？  
有的是，我0.8gay蜜绝对是天生的，他家庭和睦父母正常没什么人生波折，然而就是弯的，0.5gay蜜家庭破裂，对女人有点排斥，就弯了。

我看过英国一个研究，说性取向会跟基因有关系，对于一个毕业后做DNA甲基化的人来说，我觉得是有点道理的，性取向天生我接受ok。

7、gay能不能跟女人有性生活？  
可以，也可以有性高潮（男人插入射精就会有性高潮），但是没有性快感，就是他们不爽，跟交配完成任务一样。

8、有没有gaydar？  
我两个gay蜜表示他们没有，但是我表示我有，不然我怎么发现你俩这种深柜，尤其是0.8那位，他除了喜欢男人，全身上下笔直笔直的，不健身不护肤穿着直男三件套（旅游鞋，冲锋衣，书包），结果还是被我发现了。  
gaydar不一定准，用玄学来说就是直觉吧，不过我觉得gay的眼神可以看出来一点，还有举止动作，他们说话都比较柔和，他们害羞的reaction跟直男不太一样，挺有趣。

9、直男可不可以被掰弯？  
两位朋友都表示，能掰弯的绝对不是直男。0.8表示呵呵从来不碰直男，0.5没说话，我哈哈哈大笑因为这位曾经喜欢过直男，当然结局是惨烈的。  
当然我周围直男更多，我一个帅逼朋友曾经也被gay追过，问完无一例外都表示，啊男人跟男人搞好恶心不行我要吐了。  
能被掰弯都不是直男，叫薛定谔的直男。  
真爱掰弯论？不存在的，真决定gay的不是性高潮，是性快感，就是跟男人搞爽不爽！不是有没有高潮！

10、男人啪啪啪有风险？  
当然有，艾滋病体液传播，一般来说肠道粘膜很容易受伤，不戴套HIV病毒就进了创口了，伤口破裂也会造成感染，发热，所以男人搞做好各种措施很必要。  
当然长期做0，括约肌会松弛，这就有点重口味了，大家自行脑补吧。  
这里就有个小故事，我妹妹是腐女，有一次我跟我另外一个在ICU做护士的妹妹，就说到了菊花，什么痔疮一片血，括约肌松弛一股味，她？？？？回去跟我说脱了脱了，我说你不是真爱至上吗？她对我呵呵一片。  
哎，所以小说都是美好的，现实很残酷。


End file.
